Séance Psychologie
by Eternal Gate
Summary: Suite à la dernière prise de tête assez violente, Pein décida d'envoyer tout le monde chez un psychologue ... Chacun d'eux y passe, y compris Orochimaru ... Séances remords et psychoses ... Un grain de paranoia... Assez court parfois ...
1. Histoire de poissons

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Asseyez-vous.

-Heu... D'accord...

_Je fais quoi ici, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Bon d'accord, j'ai juste un petit problème avec les poissons, mais rien de grave ! Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je bave un peu quand je passe devant un aquarium et que je bloque en regardant les cartes des restaurants... Et que je suis aussi hyperactif dès que l'odeur de la mer se fait sentir ... Ahem ... Près des poissonneries_

-Bien, commençons. Avez-vous eu certains problèmes dans votre enfance ? Avec votre famille ?

-Heu... Pas que je sache ... Mes parents étaient ... Affectueux.

_Hein ? Pitié, ne me rappelez pas ça ! Combien de fois je me suis fait avoir par les poissons qu'ils achetaient ! Comme la fois où j'ai mis un mot dans le bocal de Bulle -Je pars en vacances. Bulle- alors que je l'avais savoureusement déguster ... Et puis quoi encore ! Je croyais qu'il était mort ! J'allais pas le jeter dans la cuvette des toilettes le pauvre ! Et la fois que je me suis fait prendre en train d'écorcher un requin pour SameHada ... Et il était étalé sur la plage, donc lui aussi était mort, j'suis pas un criminel moi !_

-Bien ... Avez vous des peurs ? Quelque chose qui vous perturberez ?

_C'est quoi ce regard de poisson frit ? C'est appétissant... Nan, je dois pas baver, c'est juste un sale type à lunettes complètement snob et qui pense me soulager du fait que je suis piscivore ! _

-Heu, non plus ... Tout va très bien ...

_Biensûre ! Si je lui dit que j'ai la phobie des bonbons Mentos, il va me prendre pour un dingue ! Quoique ça peut pas être pire que certains ... Mais c'est tellement concentré en menthe que ça me dessèche ! Et puis leur immonde emballage bleu-blanc bizarre ... Brrr... _

-Bien bien ... Et en cas de difficulté, avez-vous une personne avec qui en parler ?

-Oui oui, une personne digne de confiance !

_Itachi-Sama ! Quoi que je ne pense pas lui avouer un jour que j'ai besoin de mes petits requins en plastique en prenant un bain ... La honte, qu'est ce qu'il penserait de moi ! Nan, je veux pas qu'il me juge bizarre, déjà que moi ... je l'adore, mais veux jamais me parler et n'ose même pas me lancer de regards ... Comme si ... J'étais si horrible ! Rah ... Puis suffirait que l'autre travelo de « girly pirly » l'apprenne pour qu'il me cherche encore. Bon, ok, j'ai aussi abusé en lui arrosant ses mèches de bombes ... Mais il fallait pas m'accuser d'avoir manger une de ses sculpture débile en poisson, en plus l'argile, ça colle aux dents, j'y tiens, et je tiens aussi à ce que ça n'explose pas dans mon ventre. Je suis pas suicidaire, moi ... _

-Certes ... Et, vous sentez-vous oppressé dans cette organisation ?

-Heu ... Il y a des différents, mais rien de grave, ni de permanent.

_Dire qu'on me force à manger les cookies calciné de Tobi ... Après, on ... on me met justes des mentos dans mes poches, comme si on voulait que je me déshydrate ! Et l'autre travestit qui m'accuse toujours de tout ses problèmes, y'a Tobi pour ça justement. Je sais pas qui, mais mettre du papier toilette au lieu du bandage autour de SameHada pedant que je dors, c'est affreux ! Ma pauvre petite peau de requin à moi que j'aime ... Si ils sont jaloux, z'ont qu'à écorcher eux-même un requin ! Et ça serait juste pour frimer ... Comme si le masque Suiton de Kakuzu allait se battre avec une épée comme la mienne ! Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! Et l'autre là, il à déjà une faux, comme si elle était pas assez grande par rapport à ma chère petite SameHada ... J'y suis ... C'est donc pour ça qu'ils s'acharnent tous sur moi ... Ils en veulent à elle ... Cette innocente épée fabriquée par moi-même ... Mais non ... Je me battrais ... Je..._

-Merci de vos réponses ... tenez, voici le Bilan ...

-Ha... Merci ...

-Vous pouvez sortir. Suivant !


	2. Poteries explosives

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bonjour, asseyez-vous.

-Un...

_L'est louche ... C'est qu'il est moche en plus._

-Alors, avez-vous eu des problèmes dans votre enfance qui pourraient influencer votre présent ?

_C'est quoi cette question ? C'est personnel . Si tu crois que je vais te répondre, binoclard..._

-Nan.

_Bon, d'accord ... Quand j'étais gosse, je m'éclatais déjà avec mon art, même un peu trop ... Mais ma coupe de cheveux n'était pas aussi belle que maintenant ! Faut dire qu'avant, on me prenait pas pour une femme, un ... Aussi, personne n'osait m'approcher, parce que des bouches dans les mains ... Je m'en foutais remarque, grâce à ça, j'ai pu faire mon art dès mon plus jeune âge, un ! Hey, l'argile peut être travaillé à tout âge ... Et quand ça explosait, je me faisais souvent engueuler ... Le problème ayant été vite réglé ... J'ai tué mes parents sans le vouloir ... Pourquoi ils étaient passés par là aussi, un ?!_

-Soit. Des problèmes en ce moments ? Des peurs précises ?

-Ouais, qu'on s'interpose entre moi et mon art, un.

_Et encore, cette saloperie de poisson géant et bleuâtre, à la coiffure limite punk, qui n'arrête pas de bousiller mes bombes en les éclaboussant avec son eau de mer, un ! Et en plus salée ! De plus, il me traitre de travestit, ben quoi ? Attend, je pourrais même battre ce Itachi niveau classe, un ! Mes cheveux sont plus doux que les siens, car moi, mon équipier, il n'utilise pas d'eau salée, qui, entre-autre, abime les cheveux, un... Ha ... Nan... C'est pire ... Mon équipier est un sale gamin qui ne fait que des cookies cramés. C'est pas moi qui les mange, remarque... Mais je supporte ses horribles piaillements ! Mon Sasori-Dana était si parfais, un ... Même si ses poupées étaient affreuses... Ha ... Il les manipulait si bien ... Si jamais je retrouve ce chewing-gum sur pattes, je l'explose de mon C4 ! Je crois que je suis pas censé le savoir ... _

_En outre... je crois pas. En pensant à Sasori-Dana, je retrouve quand même sa stupide histoire d'éternité avec l'autre religieux, un ... Il a absolument rien de mon Dana, il est arrogant, bavard et ... moche ? Horribles cheveux blanc, quoique mieux que Kishy Fishy et Kakuzu ... Lui avait de magnifique cheveux rouge en batailles... Son coeur de chakra ... Son silence si bruyant à mes oreilles..._

-Un artiste ... Hmmm ...Et pouvez-vous vous extérioriser en parlant de votre problème à une personne ?

_Il a rien écouté à mes pensées ? En plus d'être moche, il est pas attentif, un !_

-Morte.

_C'était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre... ou presque ...On avait peut-être quelques problèmes concernant notre art ... Vous voulez que je parle à l'autre idiot masqué ? Il me colle déjà tout le temps, et il serait capable de tout répété, il est tellement bavard. Pas une minute, ou une seule petite minuscule seconde pour reprendre son souffle, sans parler..._

-Mes condoléances. Dites-moi, comment vivez-vous... Votre situation physique ?

-Hein ? Comment-ça ? Mon physique est parfait, et le eye-liner fait ressortir mes yeux, un.

_D'accord, d'accord... On me prend pour une femme ... Mais ma voix change tout, haha ! Ma taille est très bien comme elle est ... Mes bras sont justes ... cousu maintenant ... Et puis, j'ai la taille fine, et alors ? Faut que je fasse des efforts pour être comme Itachi ... Sasori-Dana avait pas besoin de ça avec son corps ... Corps idéal ..._

-Bien, si vous le dites... Vous pouvez partir ... Suivant !


	3. Faim de plante

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Tenez, un siège...

_**Il a l'air pas très appétissant, à première vue ... ** __Avec un peu de sauce barbecue, tu crois qu'il irait mieux ? __**Pourquoi pas...**_

-Bien ... Problèmes ... dans votre enfance ?

_T'as connu maman et papa toi ? __**Nan. Mais je me rappel tout les gosses qu'on avait manger au passage. D'ailleurs, je me rappel la fois où tu avais oublier le persil ! Du coup le corps c'était desséché et vidé de son sang le temps qu'on en trouve. **__Quoi ? Mais t'aurais pu me le rappeler aussi non ? Et puis y'avait aussi la gamine, tu sais, la petite blonde aux couettes, quand elle s'était ramassé sur un caillou et s'était ouvert le crâne... __**Oui, l'odeur et la scène étaient alléchantes ...**_

-Gourmandise, mais les repas étaient équilibrés.

**-Nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes de sur-poids.**

_Dire qu'on se moquait de nous à cause de nos mandibules... __**Ouais, mais ils ont eu leur comptes. **__Un accident est si vite arriver...Toujours avoir quelques petits légumes sur soi..._

-Bien, bien ... Êtes-vous perturbez en ce moment ?

_**Je crois que la sauce aux oignons serait plus appropriée avec sa couleur de peau, claire ... Tu ne trouve pas ? **__Même la sauce au beurre et citron ... Avec des petits légumes coupés en juliennes... __**Mais non ! C'est pour le poisson ça ! Et puis pas de légumes ! **__Justement, avec ses lunettes, on dirait un crustacé ! Ha, pourtant, c'est pas plus mal parfois les légumes... __**N'importe quoi lui ! Et pourquoi pas un coulis fruit rouge ?! **__Mmh... Avec de la glaces ... Je garde un bras pour le dessert ... __**Je prend l'autre. Ou alors, glace au chocolat avec crème anglaise ? **__J'ai faim ... __**Moi aussi ... **__Évitons de baver... Évitons de manger le bureau aussi, ça paraitrait suspect !_

**-On a faim...**

-Heu ... biensûr ...Sinon, votre schizophrénie ? Votre apparence ? Vous n'avez pas trop de problème avec, déjà, vous même ?

-On s'entend parfaitement.

_**Hey, mais t'es débile ? Faut pas le zyeuter comme ça ! **__Tu baves de ton coté fait gaffe. __**Oh, calmes-toi, faut juste pas se faire repérer. **__C'est pas une raison pour m'agresser ! _

-Et, vous pouvez parler à quelqu'un de confiance ?

-Oui oui

**-Je l'ai a l'œil, il ne risque pas de répété.**

-...

-Heu ... si vous le dites... ...Vous aurez vos résultats ... Suivant !


	4. L'argent à une odeur

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Pas assez de rubis pour me l'approprier je crois ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Prenez places, je vous prie.

-Moais.

_C'est quoi comme fauteuil ça ? C'est de l'acajou massif sculpté à la main. Ça vaut bien cher ... Intéressant..._

-Évitez de vous agripper comme ça au fauteuil, j'ai mis plusieurs moi d'économie pour l'acheter ! Bon, avez vous eu ... quelconques... problèmes dans votre ... jeunesse ... ?

-J'ai vécu dans une famille aisée. Malheureusement, mes parents sont morts... assez tôt ... ça remonte à plusieurs décennies.

_Tu parles, j'ai dû me débarrasser d'eux pour avoir l'héritage le plus vite possible. Je devais juste acheter le nouveau Zelda ...Quoi encore ? Y'a des rubis partout ! Et je ne rate jamais un quart de cœur ! En même temps, être dans la Mafia Italienne ... Y'a beaucoup de risques ..._

-Certes, certes... Et, vous sentez vous frustrer en ce moment ? Avez-vous un problème persistant ?

_Ça c'est le cas de le dire, persistant... Il s'appel Hidan. Quelle plaie, il empire mon deuxième problème: récupérer de l'argent. Pas moyen de parler business avec ce type à coter ! Il fait fuir l'argent ! Comment je vais survivre ?! Je suis sûre que si je lui prend son cœur, il serait encore en vie rien que pour se venger pour une pitoyable raison religieuse... Si c'est pas stupide ... Ou alors, je pourrais l'empoisonner ... Nan, si ça marche pas, il encore d'être de sale humeur, et je vais vouloir le « tuer », et le supporter ... . J'suis presque sûr qu'il vaut rien dans le bingo book ... Rang S ? laissez-moi rire ... C'est le seul priant d'une religion inexistant, j'y gagnerai rien ! Ou alors ... Si jamais je l'exploitais, je crois que j'accumulerais un assez bon profit ... Et ... Heu ... Autre problème en vue ... C'est quoi son problème ?! Il ose regarder mon portefeuilles dans la poche de ma veste ? Ses lunettes... C'est ça ... Ce sont des lunettes à infra-vision ! Il veut me dépouiller, lui aussi ... C'est comme Tobi ... Il fait l'idiot comme ça ... mais je suis sûr qu'il vient renifler mon argent dans mon sommeil ... Et si l'argent à de l'odeur figurez-vous ! Ha ! Faut que je trouve aussi un moyen de gagner tout les rubis que j'ai sur le jeu ... J'ai bien reussi à faire la même chose avec les masques : Doton, Suiton, Katon, Fûton ... Rah ... L'odeur des cookies me traumatise ... C'est pire que les rituels sanglant et interminable de l'autre attardé ! Au moins, lui je sais qu'il ira pas fouiller dans ma caisse ! Et qu'il arrête de regarder mes 36 billets de 20 dans mon portefeuille !_

-C'est-à-dire... Payer cette séance ne me réjouit pas trop ...

-Ha ? Ce n'est pas grave, elle sera débiter de votre compte, directement ...

_Quoi ? Mais je veux pas être endetter ! Et d'abord, je dois des dettes à personnes, c'est tout le monde qui me dois de l'argent !_

-Donc ... Pensez-vous pouvoir vous confier à quelqu'un ?

-Biensûr que non !

_Quelle idée ! J'irai jamais parler de ma partie à Tobi, il irait tout dépenser ! Je suis déjà obliger de cacher ma carte mémoire ... En plus de protéger la console à cause de l'abrutit qui risque de toujours s'énerver dessus . Le poisson géant qui se louperai en lançant de l'eau sur « elle », ce qui ne tremperai pas son argile, à la blonde, et donc qui exploserai, faisant voleter mes pauvres billets, et réduire en cendre ma console ... Sans compter la plante vivante qui mange tout et n'importe qui/quoi, le chef qui en à rien à faire et la seule femme qui coute pas cher en papier imprimante ! Faire confiance à qui là dedans ? Ils n'ont rien à faire de l'argent, ils détruisent tout, tachent tout, et qui se tape le rachat ? Avec son argent ? C'est 'Kuzu ! J'vais déjà devoir racheter une tapisserie correcte._

-Avez vous une dépendance ou une fascination à la chirurgie ?

_La question est ... Quoi ? Mais si mon physique lui plaît pas, qu'il arrête de reluquer ma chaine en or massif, 5 carras ! Je fais ma chirurgie tout seul, sa coûte largement moins cher. D'ailleurs, je devrais faire payer les sutures, entre celui qui peut être disperser en morceau et l'autre qui perd ses bras ..._

-Pas ... Spécialement ...

-Bien, merci, vous pouvez part... Quoi ?

-Votre stylo. Il peut être bien vendu ...

-Vous êtes dingue ? Je l'ai payé 2000

-C'est ça ou votre cœur ...

-Bon d'accord d'accord ... heu ... Suivant ... Pff, faut que je reprenne le vieux stylo ...


	5. KamiSama

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Entrez entrez...

-NAN, je croyais que je devais faire des gauffres !

_Ou la ... Une erreur humaine ... Hun hun, et en plus il a des lunettes ... _

-Heu ...Sans doute ... Pour commencer, avez vous subits des traumatismes dans votre jeunesse ? Quelque chose de choquant ?

-P't'être. Si. La fête du village, j'étais encore jeune que je devais subir la pire des souffrances.

_Ça me va bien de dire ça ... Mon Jashin, toute cette joyeuse ronde de gosses et d'adultes pitoyables **Biiip** ... Des sourires, de la musiques niaise ! Ça me donne des envie de meurtres tiens ... Si je lui dit que j'ai massacré mes parents, ainsi que le voisinage et des gosses parce que c'était si ... Agréable d'entendre des cris de souffrance ... Ha ... Horrible ... Je vais devoir purifier mes pensées, **Biip** !! C'est affreux, je revoie encore les gamins jouer ensemble à des jeux stupides sans aucun intérêt pendant que je me saignais. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant que de courir après les autres ! Agl, et leurs cris suraigu de jeune ayant pas encore muer, t'explosant les oreilles ..._

-Ha, nous y voilà. Apparemment, vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir ...

_Et comment, la douleur que je m'inflige est si pure !_

-...Il y a de bon moyens pour y remédier...

-Plutôt mouri...Manger des cookies cramés !

_Nan mais il est taré ce **Biip** ? Remédier à tout ce que m'a offert Jashin ? N'importe quoi ! J'vais l'massacrer, sale **Biip, **s'il ose ressortir une débilité de ce genre ! Si je n'ai plus de douleur, plus de plaisir, plus de religion, plus rien ! Et comment je pourrais honorer Jashin-sama ? En jouant dans les fleurs, dans un champs, le soleil au zénith, avec juste la petite brise de vent dans les cheveux avant de m'étaler par terre, hûmant la « magnifique » odeur des plantes ? En plus au risque de me faire manger par Zetsu ? Et mes **Biiip** d'allergies au pollens ? Quel **Biip** de cauchemar ... Nan, le vrai bonheur : s'automutiler avec le plus d'objet différents possibles; couteau, verre, métal, feuilles et autres cuillères à soupe... Non, ce type est irrationnel._

-Si vous le dites. Avez-vous des peurs subsistantes ?

_Quoi ? Biensûr ! Tout ces incultes d'humains, sales mécréant négligeant la plus pure des religion ! Peur subsistante ? Ouais, l'argent aussi, tout comme l'autre recousu du corps, près à se tuer pour quelques grains microscopiques d'or ou récupérer une pièce de 1 centime tombé dans le caniveau du coin d'une rue paumée en pleine campagne, entouré d'un champ de maïs transgènique infester de castor mutants et autre ragondins, secrètement mercenaires de la société de dette mondiale, en association avec le FBI, le maïs, lui, équipé de micros et autres radars, caméras de surveillance ... Pour dire à quel point il est obsédé ! C'est comme ça tout les jours ... Nan mais regardez-le ! Froissez le bruit d'un billet et il est à vos pieds ! Si jamais il aurait vu le mec qui avait brûler son billet de 500 à la télé, ses cinq cœurs auraient fait une crise cardiaque ! Il fait peur ...Quand c'est pas ça, il passe ses **Biip** de journées devant son jeu vidéo stupide, avec un nain vert ..._

-Subsistantes ? Tu te fou de moi l'ancêtre ?

-Non mais ... Heu ... Avez-vous quelqu'un avec qui en parler ?

_En personne vivantes ? Ou en cadavres ? J'crois pas. Ils ignorent tout de Jashin-sama, tous incultes et détestable ... Je n'en parle que dans mes prière à Jashin-Sama... Tout la douleur et le sang déverser, c'est ma façon de lui communiquer à quel point je suis son serviteur ! Seigneur de la destruction et du massacre, quel magnifique culte ! Rituel par rituel, je ferai couler mon sang, purifiant ces maudits athées ... _

-Évidemment que oui ! Vous me prenez pour le type qui vient de passer ? J'me promène pas avec ma carte mémory constamment sur moi !

-Bah ... heu ... Vous pouvez disposez ... Au suiv...

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette **Biip**?! Parles-moi sur un autre ton, ou tu va regretter d'avoir insulter Jashin-Sama avec ce regard mesquin ! Fais attention, encore une remarque et t'es mort pour ma plus grande jouissante, espèce de **Biip **!!

-Suivant ...


	6. Moi, moi, moi et konan

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Allez, mettez-vous à l'aise.

_Encore heureux... Hey, y'a qu'une chaise ..._

-Hmpf ...

-Bien bien ... Pensez-vous avoir des situations passées qui influence votre vie d'aujourd'hui ?

_Bah, si je lui dit que j'ai assister au massacre de tout mon pays, que je me suis pris une baffe mémorable par Ko-chan, que j'ai dû prendre le corps de mon meilleur ami quand il est mort parce que pour moi ça faisait comme s'il était vivant, que le Rinnegan faisait fuir les gens, que je pleurs comme pas possible quand je coupe des oignons ... Appart ça, nan nan, rien ... Je vis très bien les problèmes passés de mes autres corps ... Mais j'y pense ... L'autre serpent ne sais pas que c'est moi le chef de l'organisation, dire qu'il a failli me tuer quand j'étais gosse !! Si c'est pas ironique ça ..._

-Rien, je pense. Du plus loin que je me rappel...

-Bonne mémoire ...Et, en ce moment, êtes-vous troublé ? Des peurs ?

_Quoi ? C'est quand même un comble d'avoir peur de l'eau, parce que ça rouille les piercings, alors pour un type qui contrôle la pluie ... Mais en plus éviter les bombes à eau du poisson contre les vrais bombes de la blondasse, sans compter de subir tout les jours un morfal qui nous oblige à racheter, la plupart du temps, la télévision. J'oublie encore le sol taché de sang, surtout la moquette ... du taré « obsédédesonkamisamaalorsqueledieucestmoi » et ses rituels à la cn ... L'autre qui ne participe même pas aux frais du groupe. Et a éviter les coups mortels d'Itachi qui butte partout pour se retrouver ! - J'ai failli avoir un pied troué, un traumatisme crânien, une perte importante de cheveux qui s'étaient pri dans le bâton, des piercing arrachés ...- Mais le pire ... Le pire ! L'odeur des cookies flambés de Tobi ! Ça sent le cramé partout après, mais par bonheur, je n'ai pas eu à en gouter... _

-Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je suis Dieu après tout ...

_Oui bah Dieu devient psychosé avec tout ça ! Oh moi-même _Ou Oh mon Dieu ..._ ! Une miette de cookie !! Haaa, une tâche de sang ! Noon, pas l'eau ... !Chhuuut ... Une explosion ... J'ose même pas imaginer ce que je vais devenir ..._

-Oui, tout à fait, tout à fait ... Si jamais vous en avez, auriez-vous une personne avec qui en parler ?

_Ha ... Ko-chan ... Bon, en restant dans le simple ... Même si j'avoue que j'ai toujours peur de me couper en l'approchant... Elle risque pas de le répété à tout le monde ... Ma réputation tomberait d'un coup ! ... Ou alors en parler à moi-même ... ça servirait pas à grand chose je crois ..._

-Mais, dîtes-moi ... Vous vous sentez pas un peu ... seul ?

_Siii, c'est affreux ... Pourquoi j'ai tant de corps à ton avis, crétin !_

-Heu, je pense pas ...

_Argl, j'vais lui en coller une avec ses questions stupides... On ne se fout pas de Dieu ouvertement ! _

-Soit ...

_Pourquoi sommes-nous inscris ici !? ..._

-Vous pouvez partir, je vous donnerez le bilan que vous donnerez ensuite aux autres... Suivant ...


	7. Origami Folie

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bonjour, asseyez-vous...

-Merci

_Oh... Mais ... Qu'il est moche ! Non, ne regarde pas ses immondes lunettes .. iirk ..._

-Alors, avez-vous certains problèmes de votre enfance qui peuvent vous revenir ?

_Ha, si c'est pas indiscret ça ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il a besoin de savoir que j'ai pu de famille à cause de la guerre ? Les gens sont d'une impudeur ... J'ai rien d'autre a dire moi ! Quoi ? Oui, bon si se n'ai ...Oh mon _Pein ?_ Dieu !_

-Heu ... Non ... Juste des problèmes de papier...heu de famille.

_Argl, il a des feuilles de papier sur son bureau ... Non Konan, tu ne dois pas faire d'Origami ..._

-...Et des problèmes, ou des peurs ?

_Heu, je lui dis que j'ai une obsession maladive pour le papier ? Je ne dois pas faire d'Origami ... Hein ? Mais pourquoi il écrit sur ce papier ? Haa, pas l'encre ! Ça tache vraiment trop !! Et j'aime pas l'odeur ... Pire que l'odeur du brûler ! En fait non, y'a pas pire ... Dire que c'est moi qui doit nettoyer le four, les plaques quand Tobi cuisine ! Quelle horreur, j'y reste des heures ... Heureusement que j'ai pas à nettoyer tout le reste ... La pauvre tapisserie quand même ... On devrait peut-être songer à la changer ... Je crois que je sais comment ... Les billets sont en papier ... Mwahaha, le tas de fil se doutera pas que c'est moi !_

-...

-Vous ne voulez pas en parler ? C'est tout à fait compréhensible ... Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous en parler à un ami ?

_Qui ? Pein ? C'est un égoïste ... Bon d'accord, mais juste au vrai corps ! Pas confiance aux six autres ... C'est vrai, je les connais même pas ... Les autres, même pas la peine d'y penser ... Rah, mais qu'il arrête de tripoter cette fichue feuille !!_

-... Papier ...

-Vous dites ?

-Non non rien ...

_Gyah ! Je dois me contenir ... Ce bruit doux de papier froissé ... C'est vraiment trop tentant ... Ohlala ... Hein ? Mais...mais ... mais non ! Donnez-moi ce papier ! Ne le jetez pas ! Vous êtes dingue ! Déjà que t'es pas beau, mais si en plus t'es cruel ! Ils t'ont rien fait ! Assassin !_

-S'il vous plaît, ne regardez pas mes documents comme ça ... Bon, aller, au suivant !


	8. Serpent

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - -

-...commence à en avoir marre de se répéter ...

-Oh, quel agréable accueil !

_Il à l'air vieux ... Sûrement assez pour avoir des enfants ... Intéressant ..._

-Asseyez-vous...Bon, problèmes d'enfance ? Familiaux ?

-Non aucun ! Tout était parfait ...

_Que de nostalgie ! Je crois que j'ai encore la mue de mon premier serpent blanc ! Mon embellissement, comment j'ai eu mon propre village à moi ! Et dire que maintenant, l'Hokage est Tsunade ... Si belle v... Ouh ... J'oubliais un détails ... Je n'ai pas pu t'avoir, Itachi ... Allons Allons, j'ai Sasuke-Kun maintenant ! Rien qu'à moi ... Stupide Naruto, l'est obligé de gâcher ma vie à le rechercher ? À croire qu'il est jaloux ... _

-Peurs ? Angoisses ?

_Han ! Et si Sasuke-Kun était intérieurement heureux que Naruto lui court après comme ça ? Non, je ne veux pas le perdre, surtout pour un mangeur de Ramen qui suit les traces de Jiraya ! Hors de question ... J'ai déjà perdu Kimimaro ... Je n'imagine même pas ce que fichu réceptacle risquerai de lui faire subir après avoir eu un enseignement avec un pervers, non franchement ... Et pourquoi pas raté des cookies, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui l'attire chez ce blond d'abord ? Il va bientôt me lâcher ? Je dois garder Sasuke-Kun ... Et puis, au moins, lui, ne se croit pas le plus beau, comme son frère ! Et je suis plus mieux que lui ...hein ..._

-Pas spécialement, juste peur des ... Moonwalkers et ... Des baguettes magiques, oui c'est ça !

_Pourquoi des baguettes magiques ?? Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi déjà ..._

-Je voie ... Bien ... Et...

-... Avez vous des enfants ? Si oui, je pourrais être un bon professeur !

-C'est moi qui doit poser les questions ... Et non, je n'ai pas d'enfant ...

_Mince ..._

-Bon ... C'est bon, je suppose que vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire ... Aller, suivant ...

Roh ... Et des petits enfants ? Neveux ? Nièces, filleuls ...?

-Suivant, laissez-la place, et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !!


	9. Mutisme Bruyant

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Pas assez de rubis pour me l'approprier je crois ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bonjour, installez-vous je vous prie.

- ..

_C'est très rébarbatif, comme obligation. Toutes personnes sensées, un psychologue, de surcroît, saurez pertinemment qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire sur mon cas. Vraiment, quelle perte de temps considérable pour si peu de choses.._

- Bien, commençons. Avez-vous eu certains problèmes dans votre enfance ? Avec votre famille ?

- ..

_Il souffre de calvitie, de myopie et s'exprime avec un accent du Nord. Décidemment, ce pauvre homme n'a rien pour lui.. Il a dû passer une enfance insipide, entouré d'un père et d'une mère bien sous tout rapports et d'une sœur qui lui servit de catalyseur quand il en avait besoin. Non, vraiment, c'est une perte de temps que j'aurais préféré éviter. Enfin, Madara a dit que c'était nécessaire, et je suis censé lui avoir promis allégeance.. Nécessaire, je veux bien, mais quand on est au courant d'être face à un pseudo psychopathe ayant assassiné sa famille avec ses petites mains vieilles de 15 ans, on ne pose pas ce genre de questions. _

- Bien... Avez-vous des peurs ? Quelque chose qui vous perturberez ?

- ..

_Oui, toi, tu me perturbes, roturier. En plus de me faire perdre mon temps, j'espère que tu es au moins au courant du grain de beauté disgracieux qui orne ton cou. Je me demande aussi si tu es au courant que ce naevus peut se transformer en cancer si tu ne te fais pas opérer chirurgicalement. Quoique, je suis certain qu'une mélanome te plairait ;après tout, ça ressemble à mégalomane, et toute personne raisonnable sait qu'un psychiatre, psychologue ou même psychanalyste est d'un égocentrisme rare. Remarque, il peut, avec la fortune que les naïfs lui permettent de se faire.._

- Bien bien ... Hm.. En cas de difficulté, avez-vous une personne avec qui en parler ?

- ..

_Evidemment, j'ai l'air d'être un crétin qui saute sur le premier passant à la moindre bavure mentale, et dont l'encéphale sous-développé obligerait à exprimer ses peurs les plus secrètes à quelques inconnus croisés par hasard, ignorant qu'une telle manœuvre irréfléchie le rendrait tant vulnérable que s'il tranchait lui-même le filin retenant son épée de Damoclès._

- Certes ... Y'a-t-il un sujet sur lequel vous souhaiteriez vous exprimer ?

- ..

_Je veux me casser d'ici. Et si je n'étais pas aussi magnanime je te ferais goûter au Tsukuyomi au préalable. Mais j'ai une âme trop clémente pour cela, et Madara ne me le pardonnerait sûrement pas. Quoique, je peux toujours attendre la fin des séances pour lui faire subir une thérapie à ma manière.. _

- Hm.. D'accord.. Parfait.. Merci de vos réponses, et euh, je parlerai à votre supérieur hiérarchique de cette entrevue.

- ..

- Vous pouvez sortir. Suivant !

_À tout à l'heure, cher ami._


	10. Ours, Cookie et schyzophrénie

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Mon chat n'est pas gros et fénéant ... Il n'a pas 21 ans non plus ! / Même dans la matrice, je ne l'aurai pas ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Installez-vous ...

-Ouah ! Génial !

_Ne pense rien. C'est un homme charma... Et puis mrde, j'ai pas demandé pour y aller, moi ! Je suis censé les avoir inscrit, ces abrutis ...!_

-Bon, avez vous des problèmes dans votre famille ? Des problèmes qui date de votre enfance ?

-Ho. Je me rappel plus des mes parents. J'ai d'ailleurs appris à faire des cookies tout seul ... Mais je suis le plus vieux de ma famille actuelle, et le plus joyeux !

_Tu déconnes ? Famille ? Tous massacrés. Ces salpards qui ont trahi mon sang ... Se soumettre aux ennemis, tout ça pour ne pas engager une guerre DANS Konoha même. Et dire que j'ai eu confiance en Itachi, mais il a sûrement du me découvrir ... Mais maintenant, ma dernière chance est d'utiliser Sasuke pour tuer tout ces crétins ! Mwahaha ! Et ils sont tous mauvais cuisiniers ... Je suis le meilleur..._

-Bien ... Êtes vous préoccupé par certaines peurs ?

-Oui ! On risque de me voler mes cookies !! Et puis, Deidara-Sempai qui arrête pas de m'accuser à Kisa-San!

_Des peurs ? Biensûre que oui ! Sur le moment, c'est surtout toi, tu t'es vu avec tes lunettes et ton vieil accent ? Mais cette organisation que j'ai créé part en cacahuète, total ! C'est une vrai bande d'attardés, on peut trop vite les amadouer, ils viennent et arrive avec un « respect » de mrde... C'est comme ça qu'on est remercier ! C'est moi qui cuisine en plus, sympa. J'ai aussi trouver tout seul ce nom et ces vestes si génialissimes ... J'ai peur de ce que cette organisation va devenir avec des crétins pareil !_

-Mmh... Bien ... Et pouvez-vous en parler à quelqu'un si vous vous voyez flancher ?

-Bah ... Deidara Sempai ne m'écoute jamais, Kisame me fuit quand je fais mes cookies, Pein et Konan, je les voie jamais ... J'ai pas d'argent pour payer Kuzu'San, 'Dan sempai qui veut me tuer à chaque fois ... Itachi San n'est pas attentif ... Donc ... J'ai mon Pookie-Chan ! Regardez ! Sauf que Zetsu'San veut le manger ...

_Les impôts, la Mort et les ours en peluche ... Trois choses sur lesquelles on pourra toujours compter ... Ahem ... Me confier à qui ? Tout ces en...(culés !!)flures, et parler avec des attardés, non merci ... J'ai besoin de personne ... Bon de mon Pookie aussi ...La cuillère n'existe pas ..._

-Heu ...D'accord ... Dernière chose... Votre comportement gamin ne vous « handicape » pas trop ?

-Quoi ? Comportement gamin ? Nan mais ça va pas ?! Vous croyez que c'est facile de cacher sa véritable identité, son intelligence héréditaire, par un mental de huit ans ?!

_Hey ... C'était à Tobi'Chan de parler normalement ... Madara' Sama, il ne faut pas s'énerver ou les autres vont justement tout entendre ! Regarde, Pookie est là ! Si on allait faire des cookies hein ? Ça va te calmer Mada'Sama ..._

-Calmez-vous voyons ! Te...tenez, vous rendrez ce bi...bilan ...

_C'est ça, bégayes..._

-Yeah ! Tobi'Chan va tout distribuer !

** La cuillère n'existe pas :** Sous entendu que vous n'avez rien lu, rien entendu, car Madara avec un ours en peluche, hein ..


	11. Bilan final

**Titre:** Séance Psychologie

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Mon chat n'est pas gros et fénéant ... Il n'a pas 21 ans non plus ! / Même dans la matrice, je ne l'aurai pas ...

**Personnage: **L'Akatsuki, mis appart Sasori ... Orochimaru s'incruste.

**Note:** Sûrement OOC. N'importe quoi aussi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaire ... Ou conjugaison ... « Histoire » part petits chapitres

- - - - - - - - -

Bon ... Le moment tant attendu ... Le bilan !! simple, il était épuisé ...

--

_Nom/Prénom: _Hoshigaki Kisame

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ Obsession des poissons et problèmes de « voisinage »

_Comportement en consultation: _Calme, semblait troublé et au bord des larmes jusqu'à devenir rageux à la fin de la séance ... Paraissait perdu dans des pensées apparemment triste, malgré des réponses positives ...

_Conseil(s):_ Heu ... un verre d'eau ?

--

_Nom/Prénom: _Deidara

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ Adepte d'explosions, problèmes de « voisinage » et de physique ...

_Comportement en consultation:_ Direct, Vantard ... Très féminin ...

Conseil(s): Vivez à Hiroshima ...

--

_Nom/Prénom: _Zetsu

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ L'un manger, l'autre manger.

_Comportement en consultation: _ Réponses par deux ... Il me regardait en bavant, c'était assez effrayant ...

Conseil(s): Arrêtez ce regard, arrêtez de baver, parlez pas en même temps ... Y'a des chirurgie pour les siamois ...

--

_Nom/Prénom: _Kakuzu

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ Obsession de l'argent.

_Comportement en consultation: _Semblait stresser. Je me sentait oppresser, à croire qu'il pensait que j'allais voler son portefeuille avec 36 billets de 20 ... ouups...J'y ai laissé mon stylo ... Trop avare. Argent. Argent.

Conseil(s): Partez pour Las Vegas.

--

_Nom/Prénom: _Hidan

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ Obsession religieuse...

_Comportement en consultation: _Surexcité, arrogant voir vulgaire. À mis du sang sur mon fauteuil ... Je crois qu'il est un peu trop masochiste...

Conseil(s): Prenez des anticoagulant.

--

_Nom/Prénom:_ Pein, Zein, Kein, Dein, Rein, Sein ou Nagato.

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ Obsession des piercings. Se prend pour Dieu.

_Comportement en consultation:_ Sur les nerfs, se croit plus haut et se dit Dieu ... Regard bizarre. Trop de personnes dans une si petite pièce...

Conseil(s): Ayez peut-être une autre estime de vous même ...

--

_Nom/Prénom: _Konan

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ Obsession des Origami

_Comportement en consultation: _Transpire beaucoup. Anxieuse. Maladive des papiers vu sa réaction troublante ...

Conseil(s): Adoptez une imprimante.

--

_Nom/Prénom: _Orochimaru

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ Obsession des ... Gosses ?! A tendance à s'incruster.

_Comportement en consultation: _Calme. Un regard suspect, limite pervers ... Air hautain. Non, j'ai pas d'enfant.

Conseil(s): Essayez la maison de retraite.

--

_Nom/Prénom: _Uchiha Itachi

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ ...

_Comportement en consultation: _... Semblait penser de mauvaises choses...

Conseil(s): Devenez mime ?

--

_Nom/Prénom:_ Madara Uchiha

_Raison donnée de la visite:_ Je suis le chef !

_Comportement en consultation: _Passe d'une humeur a une autre ... comme ça ...

Conseil(s): Les leçons de cuisine vous attende, vous sentez le grillé ...

--

**Psycho:** Bon, je suis enfin sortit d'ici ! Je démissionne ... Je me suis trop répéter !

**Pie, fixant l'horrible grain de beauté:** Merci de vos efforts ...oulah ... c'est moche...

**Psycho:** Quoi ?

**Itachi pense comment il va pouvoir s'occuper du cas de l'homme .. :** ...

**Konan joue avec le papier: **Nya ...

**Hidan:** Mort de rire ...

**Kakuzu:** ça te vas bien de dire ça ...

**Hidan:** Mais je t'en biip

**Kazuku:** Et puis, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être payer ...

**Tous:** etonnant...

**Pie:** Pourquoi ?

**Kakuzu:** Les impôts ...

**Hidan:** La mort ...

**Tobi:** Et Pookie !

**Kisame,** serrant SameHada : Grr...

**Pein:** Totalement OOC ... à nos simples avis ...

**Orochimaru, fixant Itachi:** 'Tachi-Kun ...

**Itachi, se décalant:** ...

**Deidara:** Hey kishy fishy, lache ton épée ... Et puis je suis pas un travestit !!

**Kisame: **Chut girly pirly, retournes à ta poterie ...

**Tous ensemble dans un grand silence ... Là, Néo court après un agent, suivit de près par une sentinelle, entrée on ne sais comment dans la matrice...**

**Pie:** Allons, c'est pas si grave ! Vous vous en sortez pas si mal ...

**Tous la regarde avec un regard noir, l'envie de meurtre dans ce regard...**

**Pie, s'éclipsant encore une fois:** Bon ... heu ... Ne vous inquiétez pas ... Regardez ... C'est pas le monde réel ! ...

_**Fin stupide pour une séance débile ! Merci d'avoir supporter jusqu'ici !**_


End file.
